wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ordynat Michorowski/51
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski LI Na rzece głębowickiej burzyły się fale wiosenne, roznosząc dokoła huk i zapach wilgotnej piany. Woda błękitno-zielona, trochę mętna, najeżona białymi grzywami bałwanów, waliła szerokim korytem w wirach i skrętach rycząc, jakby się w jej głębinach odbywały orgie wodników z najadami. Gdy fale płynęły spokojnie, z szumem i bełkotem jednostajnym a melodyjnym, z toni wydobywały się jakieś głosy przedziwne, niby szepty miłosne, niby westchnienia i zaklęcia. I niby śpiew syreny biegły wówczas po nurtach pełen słodyczy, ponętnych obietnic. Najpiękniejsze załomy i najgłębsza toń na rzece były pomiędzy parkiem i zwierzyńcem głębowickim. Tam zdobiły wodę z obydwu stron olbrzymie masy drzew, które daleko rzucały swój cień głęboki, drgający. Gdy ściany te niebotycznie zazieleniły się, rzeka płynęła jak w przepaścistym parowie wśród boru. Ptactwo wodne zaczynało się już gromadzić i kwilić. Zjawiły się białoskrzydłe mewy i dumne ze swej urody perkozy. Bohdan Michorowski nie straszył ptaków płynąc w wąskiej łodzi i prawie nie poruszając wiosłami. Codziennie, o ile nie był w Obronnem, zjawiał się na rzece. Tu marzył, snuł zdobywcze projekty, i często głośno je wypowiadał, jakby mówiąc do fal. Zebrało się w jego duszy mnóstwo zapytań i zagadnień, odpowiadał na nie śmiało, bez wahania, lecz one wciąż nasuwały się uparcie zawsze te same. Pragnął Luci i wiedział, że już ją zdobył. Ale chciał, aby myśli jej należały do niego i uczucia, i każde drgnienie serca. Pragnął ze swej strony ofiarować jej to samo, i był pewny siebie. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Lucię kocha i że zabezpieczy jej szczęście, gdyż znał dokładnie stan swojej jaźni duchowej. Odczuwał w sobie wiele porywów uspokajających go. Brzydził się istnieniem pospolitego światowca, gogusia, żyjącego zmysłami, dobrym śniadaniem i zabawą, który dba jedynie o poprawny krawat, jeszcze poprawniejszy smoking, najpoprawniejszy kapelusz. Bohdan chciał dążyć do poznania prawd głębokich, do ujarzmienia swych namiętności i osiągnięcia ideału życiowego. Chciał zdobyć szczęście, uważał je jeśli nie jawnym, to utajonym celem każdego człowieka. Ale on chciał szczęścia zdobytego mocą ideału. Rozumiał, że z brudnej kopalni przeróżnych pokładów, jaką jest istota ludzka, wydobyć czysty kryształ to praca żmudna; chcąc ją spełnić, nie należy opuszczać rąk, lecz pracować ze wzrokiem zapatrzonym wzwyż. Pić ten prąd ożywczy, który nie każdy zdoła uchwycić w porę, by wchłonąć go do duszy skurczonej ziemskością. Młody Michorowski, jakkolwiek liczył zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat, przeżył już dużo walk, rozterek, zawodów i życiowych goryczy. W tym odmęcie nie zatracił duszy, nie zohydził serca. Teraz, gdy owładnęło nim uczucie szczere i czyste, żałował, że w jego krótkiej przeszłości były męty... były i błyskawice. Ale każdy mniej więcej przechodzi w życiu przez szlak błyskawic, zanim dosięgnie istotnego i trwałego światła szczęścia. Bagienko pustoty i nędzy moralnej, każdemu choć chwilowo zachlupie pod stopami, tylko jeden grzęźnie bez wyjścia, drugiego zaś jakaś twórcza potęga wyniesie na suchy, ale żyzny grunt. Ta moc zbawcza znajduje się w duszy ludzkiej, tylko trzeba ją poznać w sobie i pobudzić niezłomną wolą. Słabość usypia ją, bierność - niweczy zupełnie. Bohdan w Rusłocku pierwszy raz odczuł w sobie tę siłę, długo z nią walczył, zanim popchnął do czynu. Dźwignią była przemożna wola i miłość do Luci, również w Rusłocku poczęta. Poprzedziła ją tęsknota, której Bodzio wyraźnie nie pojmował. Dopiero w Głębowiczach, podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia, przed wyjazdem Luci do Paryża przekonał się, że ją kocha. Pomimo to zgodziłby się, aby została żoną Waldemara, ale znając stan uczuć Waldemara, lękał się o szczęście Luci. Przeczuwał, że u niej to neurastenia, ale nie miłość. Zaręczyny baronówny z Brochwiczem upewniły Bodzia w jego uczuciach, i zarazem stały się zachętą do ryzykownej walki. Podjęta w celu ratowania Luci od zguby, z głęboko ukrytą w sercu młodzieńczą samolubną myślą, walka skończyła się dla niego zwycięstwem. Teraz marzył o szerokich zakresach w życiu dla siebie i dla Luci. Posada administratora w Biało_Czerkasach była dla Michorowskiego na razie wystarczająca; dobra wołyńskie, bardzo rozległe, ale mniej kulturalne niż Głębowicze, przedstawiały duży teren pracy. Bodzio tworzył obszerne widoki swej działalności, pragnął iść w ślady Waldemara i ufał w swoje siły. Lecz jego bujna fantazja sięgając w przyszłość, unosiła go ponad Biało_Czerkasy; sokolim lotem rwał się do nieznanych jeszcze obszarów marzeń. Odczuwszy w sobie hart i wolę, doznawał gorączkowych żądz, aby je uczynić niezłomnymi. Szczupła twarz młodziana i wydatne rysy odtwarzały wiernie prądy wirujące w jego duszy. Ciemne oczy gorzały zapałem i myślą, cała postać odznaczała się czystością linii odrębnych, śmiałych, nie tracąc wytworności. Ruchy były zdecydowane, głos dźwięczny nabrał tonów niskich i brzmiał swobodnie, wyrzucany z piersi bogatą skalą. Bohdan kipiał niezmiernie żywym temperamentem. Ordynat wyczuwał przełomy wewnętrzne swego ulubieńca, sprawiały mu one wielkie zadowolenie. Mimo woli nasuwały się mu pytania, co by się stało z Bodziem, gdyby go nie spotkał w Nicei. I Waldemar doszedł do wniosku, że tą, czy inną drogą, Bohdan zawsze by się wydźwignął, bo nosił w swej istocie zarodek męstwa, nie mogący być zdławiony przez nędzę bytu, i nawet brnąc po nizinach moralnych, wspiąłby się z czasem na ich wyżyny. Waldemar nie czuł się dumnym, jedynie szczęśliwym, że odrodzenie kuzyna stało się za jego pośrednictwem. Już teraz ordynat nie obawiał się o przyszłość młodzieńca. Wierzył w jego siły do zdobywania życia. Zbliżał się termin wyjazdu Bohdana do Biało_Czerkas. Baronówna sposępniała. Ogarnął ją przestrach, co pocznie bez niego. Stał się dla niej koniecznym. Już umiała sobie zdać sprawę z uczuć, nurtujących ją, chciała Bohdana zatrzymać bezwarunkowo. Kilka tygodni żyła nadzieją, że on nie wyjedzie. Nieznacznie nadmieniła o tym ordynatowi, że Bohdan powinien dłużej być praktykantem w Głębowiczach. Mówiła to samo Bodziowi, jednocześnie karcąc się za swój egoizm. Chłopak odkładał wyjazd z dnia na dzień. Ale Waldemar, pomijając wszystko, był stanowczy. Oznajmił swemu faworytowi, że powinien jechać zaraz, albo wcale. W przeddzień wyjazdu młodzieniec zjawił się w Obronnem późnym wieczorem. Po kolacji pożegnał się oficjalnie z księżną i z Lucią. Ściskając rękę dziewczyny popatrzył jej w oczy z taką siłą i wymową, że zarumieniła się gwałtownie, ale zrozumiała. Odrzekła szeptem: – Czekaj na mnie: będę. Bohdan pochwycił obie jej dłonie. Gdy pałac pogrążył się w ciszy nocnej, młody człowiek zgasił światło, otworzył okno w swoim pokoju i czekał z drżeniem w sercu. – Tylko tu przyjść może, skoro zrozumiała - myślał. Niepokój szarpał mu nerwy. Przez okno wpływały szumy wiosennej nocy i zapachy wilgotne a delikatne z krzewów i sypiących się traw. Gdzieś, w oddali, rechotały żaby, księżyc majaczył słabo, blady, jakby powleczony srebrem. Cisza trwała poetyczna, rozpinająca na swych krosnach pajęczyny marzeń, tajemne westchnienia tęsknoty. Rzewność sączyła się z mętnej pomroki nocnej, okadzonej wonią świeżej ziemi. Przed północą zaszemrały w pokoju ciche kroki Luci. Bohdan przyciągnął ją do otwartego okna. – Przyszłaś?... Jesteś u mnie! Jakaś ty dobra! - szeptał, szczęśliwy, i całował jej ręce. Lucia zawisła mu na ramieniu. Bodzio, pomimo szarości w pokoju, ujrzał blisko siebie duże oczy dziewczyny, pałające i smutne. – Luciu, ja wyjadę do Biało-Czerkas, ale... z tobą - szepnął, poruszony do głębi. Ona potrząsnęła głową. – To niemożliwe. Teraz będziesz ze mną duchem, w sercu cię powiozę, ale... ja przyjadę, by zabrać ciebie całą, swoją własność, już na zawsze. Boś ty moja. Wiódł nas do siebie taki bożek, którego nikt nie spostrzegał. Dotyk jego skrzydełek czułem dawno, teraz już i ty odczuwasz ten urok wszechpotężny. Bożek naszego przeznaczenia złączył nas i odkrywa przed nami szerokie horoskopy. Idźmy, Luciu, w ten wszechświat! Tyś moja, więc pójdziesz, iść musisz! Pragniemy tego wspólnie. Lucia, drżąca, nie przeczyła. Cisza nieznana a poważna zapełniła całą jej istotę, unosząc w przestworza dobre i melodyjne. Z ustami blisko ust Bodzia przemówiła cichutko: – Więc babcia nam wywróżyła: Zaczynamy żyć; przeszłość była tylko prologiem. Więc my we dwoje... – Będziemy wreszcie szczęśliwi – dokończył Bodzio. - Tobie ukochana, chcę ofiarować to, czegoś w życiu nie zaznała. Idziesz ze mną: czy tak? – Na całe życie! - odrzekła Lucia ze szczerą, spokojną pewnością siebie. Bohdan z uczuciem przedziwnej rzewności ogarnął ją ramionami. Rozpalone jego usta sparzyły jej szyję mocnym pocałunkiem. Przysunęli się do okna i pili razem upojenie serc własnych, pili nektar nocy wiosennej. Dobrze im było ze sobą i zacisznie. Szmer słów miłosnych potwierdzał tę przeuroczystą chwilę najistotniejszych i najtrwalszych zaślubin. Pieszczota spojrzeń płomiennych wystarczyła im. Byli spleceni ze sobą duchem, serca ich pulsowały razem, myśl łączyła się w jedną smugę świetlistą. Czynili sobie szczere wyznania początku swej miłości, rozwój tych uczuć analizowali wspólnie. Upojeni czarem, widzieli przed sobą łąki, usiane kwiatami lotosu. – Lucia - szepnął Bohdan - patrz! Świta na niebie! Wstaje ranek. – To jest nasz wschód - odszepnęła przytulona do narzeczonego, pełna ufności, że szczęście obecne nie jest złudą. Różowe źrenice jutrzenki spoczęły łagodnie na twarzach zakochanych i zabarwiły je kolorem delikatnym, jak pączki kwiatu jabłoni. Świergot ptaków zadzwonił perliście, szepty poranne rozniosły się w parku, budząc wszystko, co jeszcze spało. Jaskółka w szybkim locie frunęła do otwartego okna i zatrzepotała z kwileniem radosnym nad pochylonymi ku sobie głowami narzeczonych. – To nasze pierwsze błogosławieństwo - rzekł Bohdan. A ptaszyna śpiewała nad nimi hymn weselny. Po czym uniosła się w powietrze, lecąc wprost na łono jutrzenki. Bohdan i Lucia zamienili ze sobą słowa pożegnalne.